Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: New Beginnings is an Upcoming animated show to be created by Man of Action (who created Ben 10, Generator Rex and Ultimate Spider-Man) it will air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Each Autobot and Decepticon has been disigned to match their Generation 1 counterparts. The Show will also incorporate some elements from the Generation 1 series, The Unicron Trilogy, The Live-Action Continuity, and the IDW comics. Story After leaving Cybertron, The Autobots and the Decepticons have raced to search for the AllSpark Crystal and more Energon.. but have crash landed on earth for years, now it is the Present Day and they have reawakened. The Autobots have allied with Spike Witwicky and his Human friends as they keep the Crystal safe and to stop the Decepticons and other villains from threatening Earth and the Universe. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime - transforms into a Red/Blue Semi-Truck with Trailer *Elita One - White/Hot Pink Cybertronian motorcycle *Jetfire - Cybertronian Jet Fighter with G1 colors *Bumblebee - transforms into a Yellow Toyota Aygo with Black Stripes *Jazz - transforms into a Porsche Cayman with G1 colors *Arcee - transforms into a Pink Cybertronian Car *Prowl - transforms into a Earth-Police Car with G1 Colors *Ironhide - Transforms into a H3 Hummer with G1 colors *Ratchet - Transforms into a Toyota Ambulance Truck *Wheeljack - Transforms into a Sports Car with G1 colors *Sideswipe - Red Sports Lamburgini *Trailbreaker - Black Chevy Silverado *Cliffjumper - Transforms into a Red Ford Fiesta *Hound - Green Jeep Wrangler *Mirage - Ford-GT with G1 colors *Omega Supreme - Autobot Starship (The Ark) *Brawn - Hummer HX with G1 colors *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II Jet Fighter *Red Alert - Fire-Chief Car *Wheelie - Cybertronian Car *Blurr - Cyan Cybertronian Racer *Warpath - Crimson Army Tank *Hot Shot - Audi TT with Armada colors *Perceptor - Half-Track Tank/Mobile Lab *Kup - Pick-Up Truck with G1 colors *Metroplex - Autobot City Dinobots *Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus *Slug - Mechanical Triceratops *Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon *Snarl - Mechanical Stegosaurus *Sludge - Mechanical Apatosaurus Aerialbots/Superion five autobot jets who combine into Superion. *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Breakaway *Skydive *Slingshot The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - HEMTT Truck with G1 colors *Rodimus - Hot Rod Sports Car with G1 colors *Springer - Helicopter/M1117 Truck *Roadbuster - Weaponized Green Race Car *Topspin - Weaponized Navy/White Race Car *Leadfoot - Weaponized Red Race Car *Blaster - Music-Based SUV with G1 colors *Chromia - Blue Motorcycle *Wreck-Gar - Mobile Trash Compactor *Bulkhead - Green ATV Van Decepticons *The Fallen - Cybertronian Destroyer *Megatron/Galvatron - Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet-Tank *Starscream - Transforms into a F-15 Eagle with G1 colors *Shockwave - Transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Soundwave - Transforms into a Music-based SUV with G1 Colors **Laserbeak - Condor/V Flying Electric Guitar **Ratbat - Bat/Keytar **Ravage - Panther/Turntable fm. **Rumble - Blue Robot/Boombox **Frenzy - Red Robot/Boombox *Blitzwing - Transforms into a M1-Abrams Tank/Sukhoi SU-35 Jet *Astrotrain - Purple Cybertronian Train/Space Craft *Sideways - Transforms into a Purple Motorcycle *Thundercracker - Cyan F-15 Eagle *Skywarp - Purple/Black F-15 Eagle *Slipstream - Transforms into a F-16 Falcon with Animated colors *Demolishor - Transforms into a Missle Carrier Tank *Blackout - Transforms into a dark navy MH-53 helicopter *Cyclonus - Violet Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Scourge - Blue Cybertronian Hover Craft *Trypticon - Cybertronian Starship (The Nemesis) *Lockdown - Green/Black gothic Muscle Car *Barricade - Black/Purple Earth-Style Police Car *Lugnut - Bomber Aircraft *Oil Slick - Chopper Motorcycle *Scorponok - Giant Scorpion Insecticons *Sharpshot - Mechanical Stag Beetle *Hardshell - Mechanical Japanese-Rhinoceros Beetle *Kickback - Mechanical Grasshopper *Waspinator - Mechanical Wasp Constructicons/Devastator Six decepticons that combine into Devastator *Scrapper - Green Scoop Loader *Scavenger - Green Excavator *Long Haul - Green Dump Truck *Hightower - Green Crawler Crane *Mixmaster - Green Cement Truck *Bonecrusher - Green Bulldozer Stunticons/Menasor Five Decepticons that combine into Menasor *Motormaster - Mack Titan Truck *Breakdown - Navy/White custom Racer *Dead End - Red Custom Racer *Wild Rider - Purple Race Car *Drag Strip - Yellow Formula-1 Racer Combaticons/Bruticus five Decepticon combat vehicles that combine into Bruticus *Onslaught - Anti-Air Craft Truck *Vortex - Apache Helicopter *Blast Off - Air-Jet Fighter *Brawl - Green Double-Barrell Tank *Swindle - H1 Hummer with G1 colors Humans *Spike Witwicky - A 16 year old Mechanic who befriends the Autobots and aids them against the Decepticons. *Carly Miller - Spike's Love interest in the series. And keeper of the AllSpark crystal *Chip Chase - A 16 year old Wheelchair-bound whiz kid who helps with computer hacking and techno needs *Sparkplug Witwicky - Spike's Father. *Kara Sung - 17 year old who loves Motorcycles, she is also Chip's love interest. Others *Unicron - Primus' Brother, The Universal Chaos Bringer who transforms into a moon. He devours other planets in order to survive and substain himself. *Nemesis Prime - A dark twisted, evil version of Optimus, created by Unicron to be one of His Heralds. *Alpha Quintesson - The High Quintesson Judge of the Planet Charr. Voice Cast *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime *Frank Welker - Megatron, Devastator *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee *Steven Blum - Starscream, Sludge, Oil Slick *Issac C. Singleton, Jr. - Soundwave *Jesse McCartney - Rodimus *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Silverbolt *Joel Courtney - Spike Witwicky *Stephanie Sheh - Carly Miller, Chromia *Austin Rogers - Chip Chase *Nolan North - Prowl, Demolishor, Breakdown, Snarl *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack, Slug, Brawl, Leadfoot, Lockdown *Troy Baker - Jetfire, Wild Rider, Blackout, Hardshell *Rob Paulson - Hound, Powerglide *Chris Cox - Mirage, Roadbuster, Astrotrain *Kevin Michael Richardson - Omega Supreme, Bulkhead *Fred Tatasciore - Ratchet, Trypticon, Sparkplug Witwicky, Scourge, Metroplex *Khary Payton - Jazz, Long Haul *Hynden Walch - Arcee, Kara Sung *Roger Craig Smith - Springer, Barricade *Josh Keaton - Cliffjumper, Hot Shot *James Arnold Taylor - Shockwave, Air Raid, Sideways, The Fallen *Laura Bailey - Slipstream, Drag Strip *Travis Willingham - Sideswipe, Scrapper, Red Alert, Superion *Tom Kenny - Trailbreaker, Swoop, Mixmaster *Crispin Freeman - Blitzwing, Cyclonus *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Davis Cleveland - Wheelie *Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus, Onslaught *James Sie - Breakaway, Lugnut *John Moschitta, Jr. - Blurr *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide, Scavenger, Vortex *Dee Bradley Baker - Skywarp, Hightower, Menasor, Waspinator, Swindle, Scorponok *Bill Faggerblakke - Warpath, Bonecrusher *Bumper Robinson - Kickback, Rumble, Frenzy, Dead End, Brawn *Alexander Polinsky - Sharpshot, Slingshot *Tom Kane - Perceptor, Blast Off *R. Lee Ermey - Kup *Phil LaMarr - Blaster, Bruticus *Lance Henriksen - Galvatron *Andrew W.K. - Wreck-Gar *Clancy Brown - Unicron, Motormaster *Katie Soucie - Elita One, Teletraan-1 computer Crew *Joe Kelly - Supervising Producer *Duncan Rouleau - Supervising Producer *Steven T. Seagle - Supervising Producer *Paul Dini - Writer and Producer *Steve Jablonsky - Composer *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director *Alex Irvine - Writer *Simon Furman - Writer Category:Transformers series Category:TV Animation Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro Category:American Anime Shows